Built For Sin
by jazzysaid
Summary: Bailey Keegan Reyes moves in next to Randy Orton. The two are immediately annoyed with each other. How far can that go? Will the bubble burst, and what about after? Note- Rated M for later chapters, I'm trying really hard to actually go through with it.
1. READ, I'm revamping

So I've decided I'm revamping this motherfucker! I realized the reason I couldn't bring myself to update it was because I just wasn't happy with the plot, or the third person pov. Sooo.. I'm keeping my OC, still the same fiery Bailey, but I'm flippin' up the plot and making it first person between Bailey and Randy instead.

I hope you guys can bear with me while I redo this, and I REALLY hope that you're all happy with the way I switch it. Review or message me and let me know what you think, please!

Ps, even though I'm changing the title and pretty much the whole story, it's still gonna be an angsty, expletive-filled lovin' story. Okay? Okay.


	2. Count Me In

**A/N:** So I told y'all I was revamping this motherr. :] Here's the first chapter, the rest will be up.. whenever. Soon, I imagine. I'ma try to make chapters longer this time, since before it was just ridiculous. Anywho, enjoy.

Btw, music for this chapter- Framing Hanley's _Count Me In. _It doesn't necessarily fit but hey, who cares. It was what I listened to the whole time. :D

* * *

Chapter 1.

**Bailey POV**

I was smiling as I bounded out the front door of my new home, to get the mail. I'd just moved to St. Louis from Atlanta, and I was loving the not-too-hot summer air. As I checked the mailbox, I glanced over and saw a gorgeous man sitting on his front porch. He looked to be maybe 27 or so, and his baby blue eyes were staring right at me. As stunning as he was, I knew who this was. So instead of doing the friendly thing and waving, I scowled and walked right back into my house.

I slipped off my flip flops, digging my toes into the rich white carpet of my living room. I didn't have a lot of money, but I had enough to make this home beautiful. There was a black velvet-textured couch and matching loveseat, as well as a plasma TV mounted on the wall above a marble fireplace. The living room was separated from the kitchen by a granite counter with bar stools, and the kitchen itself was all stainless steel appliances. That was where I headed, my skin slightly damp from the heat of outside. Reaching the fridge, I leaned in and grabbed a bottle of water, and not a second after unscrewing the lid, I heard a few knocks on the door.

Slowly I made my way down the hall and swung open the front door to reveal my new neighbor. Randy Orton. Just the name left somewhat of a bad taste in my mouth, and I'm sure it showed on my face, as well as the shock of seeing him on my front porch, for what reason I had no clue.

"Hi," he grinned. "I figured I should welcome a beautiful lady such as yourself into the neighborhood. I'm Randy." He held out his hand, but I didn't take it.

Instead, I gave him a short reply. "Bailey Reyes. Hi." And with that, I shut the door in his face, I'm sure leaving him baffled. I just couldn't be bothered with dealing with someone like him, even if he was a fine specimen of man. So I grabbed my bottle of water from the kitchen and made my way upstairs to take a nap. The master bedroom was painted in light greens and white, with a California King sized bed that had black silk sheets. I slipped out of my shorts and hopped onto the bed, sighing. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, this really was my new home and I was more than comfortable here.

**Randy POV**

To say I was confused by this chick was the understatement of the year.. When I saw her walking out of her house, I figured she'd be pretty sweet. She was rocking a look I'd never seen before. No make up, her dirty blonde and magenta streaked hair in a messy bun, and yet she had on these little Hollister shorts that barely covered her ass. But again that was contradicted by the worn out band tee she had on.

So, I thought I'd go say hey. Welcome her to the neighborhood, if you know what I mean. I wasn't a player, but I didn't really do the relationship thing either. If anything, I was thinking maybe a quick romp every once in a while. But then she slammed the door right in my fucking face. _Jesus, new girl's a bitch,_ I thought. However, the fact that she was so aloof and terse towards me just made me want to get to know her more.

Over the next two days, whenever I saw her I'd make an effort to talk to her, but every time she just shot me down with a nasty look that clearly said 'fuck you _and_ the horse you rode in on.' Somewhere between day one and day three, my desire to get to know her was replaced with a deep-rooted annoyance that she could just blow me off like that. Who the fuck did she think she was, anyways? I could have any girl I wanted, anywhere I wanted, any _time_ I wanted, and yet she was acting like I was a speck of dust that her cleaning rag couldn't pick up.

Eventually I had to go back to work, and when I got to the hotel in Baltimore, Maryland, I was pissed. This Bailey chick was getting under my goddamn skin. John noticed my irritation almost immediately when I walked into our hotel room and threw my shit on the bed unceremoniously.

"What's up with you, man?" He did look genuinely worried, but even I wasn't sure.

"This chick, she's my new neighbor. She's acting like she's hot shit and too good for me, bro." I sighed and sat on the edge of one of the double beds, putting my head in my hands. Why was I letting it get to me? _Oh yeah, because you think you can get anyone. No, you _know_ you can,_ I told myself firmly. I realized it was silent and looked up at John, only to see that he was trying to stifle his chuckles. Bastard.

"That's what this is about? You tried it on and she didn't take your bait? Man.." He finally let his chuckles free, standing up and walking out the door, still laughing.

**Bailey POV**

The day Orton left to go back to work was wonderful. For two whole days, he'd been pestering me, not backing down even when I gave him a look that said I wanted him to piss off. He gave me a constant headache, that only disappeared when he left on Sunday morning. _Thank God._ I took the time away from him to relax, swimming in the pool and lounging around all day. I decided since I didn't have a job around here, or friends, I might as well be lazy. The friends I did have were all back in Georgia and even though I was sad to leave them, I was really liking Missouri; minus the asshole that lived next to me, that is.

I was brought out of the movie I was watching when my cell phone started vibrating wildly on the coffee table. When I looked at the caller ID, I grinned and pressed Answer immediately.

"Hey baby!" I was smiling from ear to ear.

"Girl, I miss you," the voice on the other end said. It belonged to one of my best friends, Nikky. He was the most flamboyant drama queen in Atlanta, hands down. But I loved him. If people didn't know he was gay, they assumed we were dating. Which was understandable. We'd often be smacking each other's asses or giving pecks on the lips.

"Nikky, I know. Why don't you get your ass over here and just visit me?" I giggled.

"Bakey you know I would if I could! And maybe I will. Your birthday's at the end of the summer, anyways," he said, and I could almost _hear_ the scheming in his voice. Nikky always had some devious plan in mind for a party that he knew I would hate, but at the same time love because he planned it. I tried to ignore his use of my least-liked nickname. Bakey came from the beginning of my first name and the beginning of my middle name, which was Keegan. He knew I hated it, but used it anyways because he could.

We chatted for a little bit more, catching up on how things were since I left, even though it was only a week ago. By the time we hung up, all thoughts of Randy Orton were gone from my head, and in their place was pure tranquility.

.

The next morning, I sat out on my front porch drinking a Gatorade. I was watching a few birds chase after each other in the air, when a black Hummer came down the road and turned into Randy's driveway. I groaned. I wasn't ready to deal with him being back yet, I'd been enjoying my Orton-free time. He stepped out of his car, looking like a god in his black Affliction t-shirt and slightly worn jeans. Taking in his attire made me look down at my own, a white camisole and boxer shorts. Well, shit. Now I knew for sure he'd be coming over here if he spotted me, which I noticed he did as soon as I cursed under my breath.

Randy walked towards me casually, coming up the steps and settling in front of me with his arm against the porch railing. "Hello, Bailey," his voice was slightly husky, but all it did was perk my annoyance more.

"Orton." I took a large sip of my Gatorade, keeping my eyes away from him.

"Come on, Bailey. I've just been trying to be nice." I looked at him and his blue eyes were twinkling in mischief. _Liar._ I got up from the porch chair and started to walk in the door, but a large warm hand shot out and stopped me. Without thinking, I whirled around and slapped him right across his cheek.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," I growled. I'd had enough of this. Annoying me was one thing, putting his hands on me was another. I ignored the spark that had shot up my arm when he touched me and strode into my house, slamming the door behind me with my foot.

Seething, I paced back and forth in front of my couch. Who did he think he was? I was fed up with his glares and insults thrown my way. Even if I was being cold, I wouldn't let him get away with treating me like that. So, with a purpose, I strode outside quickly to find Randy walking across my front lawn. I ran up and grabbed his arm extremely hard, which caused him to turn on me with the most vicious look in his eyes. "Listen here. You do not fucking touch me, Orton. You just don't. Got it?" And then I walked away.

I'd been planning to go around to my back yard, but only got as far as the side of the house before two hands pushed me up against the siding.

"I'll touch you when I want," he growled. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me up, leaning in to kiss me fiercely. I was so shocked that I didn't reciprocate, and after what seemed like forever, he put me down. I did the first thing I could think of. I ran. I ran right back into my house and sat on the couch in a trance.

What the fuck had just happened? Seriously. For a week, we had been nothing but nasty to each other. In my book that didn't warrant a kiss, but I guess in his it did..? My trance was broken when my front door opened, and in came Randy. He walked over to where I sat and crouched down on the carpet in front of me.

"Why do you hate me so much, Bai?" he murmured.

I had no idea what to do. He was in my home. He had cornered me.

* * *

**I know, I know. I left you suckers with a cliffie. But I'm not exactly sure how I want the next chapter to go, so I had to stall for time to figure it out. Haha. Review and let me know what you think..?**


End file.
